Sinding
is a werewolf imprisoned in the jail of Falkreath. Interactions Upon speaking to Mathies, he explains that Sinding killed a little girl while in werewolf form. The girl was the daughter of Mathies and Indara Caerellia, who both live at Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. Sinding was in Falkreath because he was looking for a giant beast roaming the wilds around the village. If he killed this beast, the Daedric Lord Hircine would lift his curse. During the quest "Ill Met By Moonlight", the Dragonborn receives the Ring of Hircine from Sinding, which causes the wearer to sporadically transform into a werewolf. The transformations only occur if the Dragonborn is already afflicted by Lycanthropy, and the ring cannot be removed until the quest is completed. When walking away from his cell a glance backwards will show a werewolf ripping off the bars from the roof, and guards will ask you about him escaping when leaving the barracks. If the Dragonborn kills Sinding and takes his skin, Hircine appears again to award him or her with the Savior's Hide and also removes the Cursed Ring Of Hircine from the inventory. If the Dragonborn kills the hunters, however, Hircine appears and un-curses his ring, freely allowing to transform into a werewolf at will. A third choice allows the Dragonborn to get both the Ring of Hircine as well as the Saviour's Hide by siding with Sinding first, then killing and skinning him after Hircine removes the curse from the ring, to receive the Hide as well. This means you must exit the area, talk to Hircine just outside the entrance and return to where you left werewolf Sinding, thus circling Bloated Man's Grotto twice. This can be performed much later in the game as Sinding can be found running a path from his prison cell to Bloated Grotto long after you perform the quest and spare him. It seems Sinding is ultimately unable to control his beast blood. If the option to spare Sinding is taken, even if the player turned around and killed him as well to complete the quest both ways, he can be encountered later as a random encounter in a hostile werewolf state fighting a guard from the local hold. He can also (having spared him) be encountered in werewolf form, but friendly, in Bloated Man's Grotto. Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight Notes *If the dragonborn killed Sinding then there is a common bug/glitch that makes a dead werewolf spawn in the Falkreath Jail at the bottom of the pool. This is presumably the body of Sinding. * If left to live he can be encountered every month at least once at cleared bandit camps feeding on corpses (maybe possible to find him fighting some bandits in the fort in the overworld but the forts inside have to be cleared) or Helgen fighting bandits (and usually immortal by NPC hand but one shot by player because of being always low on hp - possible bug). * He may sometimes be found back in the Falkreath jail, in werewolf form, after having spared him. (Possible Bug) * When seeing him back in jail, having talked to him, he may follow the player out of the jail. * It seems that the Immortal Sinding is the one from the jail and he will follow you every time you speak with him for a bit so its possible to kite the roaming Sinding to the one in the Grotto (just talk to him the second you go trough the door, just like when guards follow you into a house after greeting), but only the one that repeats "Never thought I'd see you again." (the one stuck in the Grotto) will let you skin him for the hide, the roaming one can be killed inside the Grotto (don't know if a bug or not) and will only have typical wild werewolf loot. * Sinding can sometimes be found following Vilkas and Ria after being killed/skinned, west of Helgen. (Confirmed Bug) * He can also show up randomly, in werewolf form, after being skinned in small towns like Riverwood. * Even if he is killed he may pop up and attack you. (possible bug) * Sometimes Sinding follows you out of Bloated Mans Grotto after killing the Hunters in the "Ill Met By Moonlight" Quest even after Hiricine has given you the Ring Of Hircine, he will then procede to roam Skyrim, appearing in various places. (Possible Bug) * Sinding will sometimes stay in "Bloated Mans Grotto" wheather you kill him or not (Very back of the grotto). Also he will only reply to you speaking to him with, "Never thought I'd see you again," even if you need his help. * In Bloated Man's Grotto when you confront him, he will talk to you in werewolf form. Unknown if this is a bug or intentional. * Using Healing Hand on Sinding would cause him to attack the player. Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters